Sonny Rollins
Theodore Walter (Sonny) Rollins ( New York City , September 7 1930 ) is an American jazz musician and tenor saxophonist . Sonny Rollins has a long productive career in jazz. He began at age eleven, and played for twenty with Thelonious Monk . Nowadays he is touring and will he still albums. Enjoyed generation with whom he recorded and he has already survived, among others John Coltrane , Miles Davis and Art Blakey. Rollins is known for its powerful sound he includes his circular breathing techniques and using a very open mouthpiece has. Contents * 1 Career ** 1.1 Begin ** 1.2 Bandleader ** 1.3 Albums ** 1.4 Overview * 2 Awards * 3 Discography as leader * 4 Music Samples Career Begin Rollins started as a pianist , switched to the alto sax and seized in 1946 ultimately to the tenor sax . His first recording was in 1949 with Babs Gonzales . That same year he recorded with JJ Johnson and Bud Powell .Rollins recorded with Miles Davis in 1951 and Thelonious Monk in 1953. Rollins was part of the Clifford Brown - Max Roach quintet in 1955, and became the leader when Brown died in 1957. Bandleader On June 22, 1956, he took Saxophone Colossus at one of its highest rated albums. The album also played Tommy Flanagan (piano), Doug Watkins (bass player with Art Blakey ) and Max Roach (drums). It was not until his third album as a leader, but he took all his most famous song on " St. Thomas , a calypso derived from a song that his mother sang to him as a child: "It was a traditional '. In the 50s Rollins was a leading force in what became known as hard bop. In 1957 he also started using bass and drums as accompaniment of his solos, such as the two early recordings "Way Out West (Contemporary, 1957) and" A Night at the Village Vanguard "(Blue Note, 1957). Albums In 1959, when he became frustrated with his - according to himself - musical limitations, he took a second (and become famous) leave the music. In order not to harass a pregnant neighbor, he was practicing on theWilliamsburg Bridge . His comeback album was called The Bridge . Also in the 60 Sonny remained one of the more adventurous musicians. Each album differed radically from the previous one. He did Latin rhythms on What's New, took the avant-garde with Our Man in Jazz, and rediscovered the standards on Now's the Time. He played in 1966 also on the soundtrack of the film Alfie . Again frustrated he took his third and provisionally last leave. He spent his time on yoga , meditation and Eastern philosophies . In 1972 he got in touch with R & B, pop and funk rhythms. He also had an electrically amplified guitar and bass in his band. During this period he played his solos unaccompanied. In 1985 he released his album solo album out. Familiarity with the big rock audience he won with contributions on the album Tattoo You by the Rolling Stones in 1981. He plays the songs' Slave ',' Waiting on a Friend "and possibly" Neighbours ". On September 11, 2001 was Sonny Rollins near the World Trade Center when the towers collapsed. Shortly after he took the live album "Without a Song: The 9/11 Concert" on. Summary Rollins is known that he uses simple, superficial or unusual music and then basing an improvisation (eg, "There's No Business Like Show Business" on Work Time, "I'm an Old Cowhand 'at Way Out West, and" Sweet Leilani "on This Is What I Do). He has composed few songs, but remained known called "St. Thomas, "" Oleo "," Alfie's Theme "and" Airegin. His later albums are not as special as his earlier, but his performances for over 25 years, still powerful and greatness. Awards In 2007 he won with Steve Reich Swedish Polar Music Prize worth € 108 000. This award has the status of Nobel Prize of music. The jury spoke of his irresistible swing , his powerful sound and his musical sense ofhumor . Has on November 24, 2010 Sonny Rollins, 53 years after he first appeared, received the Jazz Award 2010 from the Concertgebouw. Discography as leader Music Samples * of "Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye," "The Sound of Sonny ' Category:American composer Category:American jazz composer Category:American jazz saxophonist Category:American saxophonist